Yunhoism
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah seorang Jung Yunho yang-menurutku-malang, pria nahas dalam urusan asmara. Bad summary. a YunJae fanfiction. BL. Don't like, don't read.


Hai, siapa aku? Oh—pertanyaan konyol. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu karena aku belum memberitahukannya padamu.

Namaku Yunho, margaku Jung. Jung Yunho. Yunho Jung. Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho. Ya, begitu.

Lalu… apa lagi ya? Kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri? Hm…

Baiklah, kita bisa memulainya dari sini.

.

.

YUNHOISM

© Vans voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Boys Love, Kriuk, Pendek, Out of Character(s), AU, and Amburegul_

Judul tidak nyambung dengan isi. Harap jangan terlalu serius.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

Aku tercatat sebagai salah satu siswa di Dong Bang High School yang berlokasi di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Kau lihat seragam yang kugunakan sekarang; kemeja putih polos yang dipadu dengan blazer hitam berflat merah, celana senada, serta dasi merah marun. Seragam wajib pada musim dingin.

Cermin pas badan memantulkan bayangan, tampak diriku yang sebenarnya di sana. Tampan, gagah, keren, dan… kau tahu kosakata lain yang dapat mewakili diriku saat ini?

Rambut hitam pendek ini kutata sedemikian rupa agar makin membuat penampilanku sempurna. Secuil jel di ujung jari telunjuk kuoleskan rata di bagian depan rambut, lalu membentuk kerucut sampai rambutku mengacung. Keren. Maskulin. Hahaha-

"Jung Yunho, apa kau tidak akan pergi ke sekolah? Sampai kapan kau akan terus bercermin seperti seorang gadis?"

Ibuku. Pekikan bernada keluh mengakhiri teriakannya. Aku memutar mataku jengah. Eomma, _kau tidak tahu saja betapa gagahnya aku sehabis mandi pagi._

Dengan sedikit tergesa, kusambar tas sekolah yang sudah kupersiapkan semalam untuk kemudian menyampirkannya di kedua sisi bahu bidangku. Baiklah, aku siap berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

 _Geez._ Semoga kau tak melihat lelehan liurku tadi. Kau tahu, hal ini merupakan salah satu momen yang membuatku betah berada di Dong Bang. Hari Senin, khususnya, adalah hari yang selalu kunantikan. Di saat orang-orang mengeluh dengan kembali datangnya hari Senin, aku malah bersemangat sekali, bahkan tidak sabar menantikan hari itu tiba. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku begitu mencintai hari Senin.

Lihat, itu yang kumaksud. Laki-laki berwajah cantik yang berhasil menarik atensiku sejak kemunculannya di sekolah ini. Satu tahun lalu, saat aku kelas dua, dia datang menggantikan guru seni kami yang cuti melahirkan. Untungnya—tolong jangan kutuk aku—guru yang sedang cuti itu malah mengundurkan diri dikarenakan ingin fokus mengurus anaknya. _Hei, apakah Anda juga akan begitu nantinya, Kim Jaejoong-sam? Apakah setelah melahirkan anakku kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?_

Gila. Aku memang sudah dibuat gila olehnya. Dia, Kim Jaejoong. Lelaki bermata _doe,_ berkulit putih bersih, wangi, dan berbibir merah delima. Sangat cocok disandingkan denganku yang tampan, gagah, dan keren. Maskulinitas yang sempurna. Tipe _alpha._ Kalau aku seorang _werewolf,_ aku pasti akan segera menerkamnya dan mengklaim ia sebagai pasangan sehidup sematiku. _Roarrr-_

"Yunho-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata _doe_ itu kini menatapku cemas. _Ada apa, sayang?_

"Psst. Yunho-ya," bisik Yoochun di sebelahku, menyikut lenganku cepat dan kuat. Aku segera tersadar lalu melihat sekeliling. Semua memandangku aneh sekaligus geli. Bahkan Amber, si gadis _macho,_ tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa tenggorokanmu sedang sakit? Suaramu terdengar aneh tadi." Jaejoong-sam bertanya padaku, lagi. Kilauan mata bening itu membuatku terpaku. Terpana. Terpesona. Apalah itu, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya lebih lanjut. Tatapan polos sekaligus menggoda. Jantungku berdebar, tanganku mulai berkeringat, dan jemariku tremor.

Tahan!

"A-aku… mau ke toilet."

Setelah mengatakan hal bodoh itu—sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan guru cantikku, sungguh kurang ajar—aku segera melesat meninggalkan kelas. Berbelok ke kiri dan-

"Yunho-ya, kau mau ke mana? Itu jalan buntu. Toilet ada di sebelah kanan."

Aku segera berbalik. Kepala Jaejoong-sam menyembul lucu di lubang pintu. Ia berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan yang semestinya kulewati. Aku tersenyum kaku, lalu bergegas menuju toilet.

Oh… memalukan sekali...

.

.

Park Yoochun terbahak begitu aku menuntaskan sesi mencurahan isi hati sehabis makan siang hari ini. Si jidat lebar itu memakan permen pemberianku sambil terkekeh. "Aku heran denganmu. Di depan cermin dan orang banyak, kau berlagak seperti seorang bintang hallyu di karpet merah, tetapi jika berhadapan dengan _dia,_ kau jadi seperti-"

"Stop, Park-jidat-Yoochun. Sudah cukup kau mengolok-olokku. Kau saja yang tidak merasakan hal yang sedang kurasakan ini," ucapku nelangsa sembari melahap satu permen rasa stroberi. "Idiot." Yoochun menimpal. "sampai monyet bertelur pun, jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu, Jaejoong-sam tidak akan melihat kepadamu. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti sudah _ilfil_ kepadamu, Jung."

Rengutan di wajahku pasti ketara sekali, iya 'kan?

.

.

Tolong tarik aku. Tarik aku kembali ke gerbang sekolah.

 _Omo._ Jaejoong-sam tampaknya sedang mengobrol dengan sekuriti. Motor matik berwarna putih terparkir indah dekat pos sekuriti sekolah. Dan, aku melihat pujaan hatiku terkikik dengan punggung tangan kanannya yang menutupi mulut. Manisnya. _Oh, Cantik, aku jadi ingin menciummu…_

Baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya.

Halte bis sore ini cukup ramai, dipadati oleh murid-murid Dong Bang yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Termasuk aku. Mananti bis kota yang akan mengantarkan kami ke halte selanjutnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Yoochun memergokiku yang baru saja melangkah menjauhi halte, kembali ke sekolah. "Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau duluan saja," jawabku. Si jidat lebar mengedikkan bahu dan memainkan ponselnya lagi.

Dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku celana, aku melangkahkan kaki dengan tubuh tegap. Berjalan sekeren mungkin, _a la gentleman._ Dan kau bisa lihat, beberapa murid perempuan menyapaku sambil tersenyum penuh sipu. Kalau tidak ada Jaejoong-sam, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan sebuah ajakan kencan dari mereka.

Setelah tiba di gerbang sekolah, aku berdiri diam, terpancang kaku di sisi berlainan dari pos sekuriti. Entah kenapa, aku mulai merutuki diriku yang secara sembarang memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jaejoong-sam. Ya, Tuhan… _aku bisa mati berdiri kalau begini caranya._

Tak sampai satu menit aku tiba di gerbang, tahu-tahu Jaejoong-sam sudah berpamitan kepada Yoo Jaesuk-ahjusshi—sekuriti sekolah. Ia memakai helm _half-face_ warna putih, senada dengan motor matik miliknya. Menyalakan _strarter,_ dan… berlalu begitu saja.

Bodoh.

Idiot.

Apa yang kaumaksud dengan 'ini saatnya' tadi, hah, Jung Yunho?

 _Aaaaarrgh-_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nak?"

 _Tidak. Tentu aku tidak dalam keadaan baik._

Jung Yunho, kau mungkin pria tertampan, terkeren, termaskulin, tergagah, dan terbaik di dunia. Tetapi satu hal yang kusesalkan atas pemberian Tuhan kepadaku; aku payah dalam hal asmara, aku seperti membeku di tempat jika berhadapan dengan orang yang kusukai. Aku bahkan seperti enggan untuk berdekatan dengannya, padahal hatiku menjerit-jerit tak tertahankan untuk berdekatan denganya, menyatakan sebuah perasaan yang kurasakan kepadanya, dan memperbesar peluang yang kemungkinan akan kudapatkan jika aku memiliki keberanian.

Wae?!

.

.

FIN

.

.

Epep pemanasan. Maaf kalau gak jelas dan amburegul u.u

Udah masuk waktu libur, tapi sayangnya belum bisa lanjut ngetik. Gak tau kenapa. Padahal udah ada niatan mau lanjutin ff Vans yang tertunda. Hiks.

Oke. Review?


End file.
